


Un trago más

by ELODTC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño escrito, inspirado en <strong>"Need You Now"</strong> de Lady Antebellum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"¿Hasta que grado se puede necesitar a una persona?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un trago más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Estaba escuchando la lista "Superhusbands, Stony, Steve/Tony, IronMan/CapitanAmerica" de PerlaNegra y cuando llegó esta canción —que por cierto adoro—, no pude evitar dejar volar las manos sobre el teclado. No sé si tiene mucha coherencia, no está beteado, sin embargo, aún tengo el nudo en la garganta cuando vuelvo a leerlo. 
> 
> Si te gustó, gracias por haberlo leído.  
> Si no te gustó, gracias por leerlo. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Marvel** no me pertenece es de **Stan Lee** y de todos sus asociados.

La negra oscuridad de la gran y vacía habitación era apenas rota por el pequeño halo de luz con que la luna bañaba en esos momentos al edificio. Un suspiro escapó de los apenas abiertos labios del hombre en el lugar. El tintineo de los cubos de hielo resonó, provocando un fuerte eco. Era la una y cuarto de la madrugada y se preguntaba si debería, realmente hacerlo.

El teléfono celular parpadeaba con una pequeña luz azul que le indicaba un posible mensaje, ¿sería de él? ¿Pensaría constantemente en él como Tony lo hacía? ¡Maldición! Lo necesitaba con él, ahí y ahora. Estaba solo, de la forma más desgarradora que nunca había experimentado. ¿Realmente se había equivocado a tal grado? ¿Él había separado al equipo? ¿Dónde estaba su familia cuando más la necesitaba?

Una amarga risa escapó de entre sus labios, que sedientos bebieron del fuerte líquido ambarino.

Reprimió un sollozo, él no quería eso. Quería beber de aquellos suaves y rosados labios que con caricias suaves le decían «te quiero».

Solo… solo quería una vez más, un beso a la luz de la luna. Que aquel contacto le acariciase de aquella ardiente manera y le devolviese el aliento. El aire era escaso, le oprimía los pulmones y sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquellos días le seguía acariciando y reconfortando el alma. Cuando eran un equipo, cuando entre todos podían llamarse una familia.

Esta vez, el sollozo escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo, tampoco es que quisiese hacerlo a estas alturas. Deseaba, anhelaba con desesperación verlo de nuevo cruzar aquella puerta, que arrasara con la determinación que le caracterizaba toda aquella barrera que hubiese entre ellos; de la misma forma que lo había hecho desde la primera vez con su sonrisa de perfecta inocencia.

¡Lo quería ahora, solo a él!

Tomó la botella que descansaba en el piso junto a sí y sirvió otro trago de aquel whiskey que antes ayudaba a, al menos, hacer más llevadero aquel lacerante dolor. Lo reconocía, estaba un poco ebrio, pero ni siquiera eso era consuelo ahora. No cuando estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos. No cuando el perfecto recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándole le hacían estremecer con brusquedad.

¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Le dedicaría al menos un pensamiento ahora que por fin estaba con aquel a quien tanto había buscado?

Sí… Tony Stark prefería sumergirse en el dolor que la partida de Steve le causaba a no sentir nada. Y vamos, no es como si no lo mereciera…

_«No lo mereces Tony.»_ Susurró una voz en su cabeza que sonaba peligrosamente parecida a Pepper o en su defecto a su Brucie. A aquellos que habían sido su pilar en los momentos más difíciles y que ahora, como todos, no estaban ahí.  
Solo lo necesitaba, a él.

Otro trago de whiskey fue absorbido por sus resecos y partidos labios mientras que lagrimas amargas pintaban un riachuelo por sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo podría dejar de necesitarlo de la misma manera? Prefería lastimarse porque al menos eso le hacía sentir vivo. Era de lo único que actualmente vivía, de recuerdos.

En un impulso, tomó con la diestra aquel aparato tecnológico que parecía llamarle a gritos.

—Sé que dije que no llamaría, pero… ¿sabes? Es la una y cuarto y te necesito —murmuró cuando aquellos timbrazos pararon y una agitada respiración se escuchó por la línea—. No sé cómo podré estar sin ti. Y no dejo de ver la puerta, esperando verte cruzar por ella como lo hiciste la primera vez.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna terminó aquella llamada, pues bien sabía que no la habría, no cuando aquella voz era solo una grabación.  _«En este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré.»_

Tony lo necesitaba justo en ese momento, ¿dónde estaba Steve, entonces?

**Author's Note:**

>  **PerlaNegra**... nunca hemos hablado mucho, te sigo en facebook, aquí y en FF. Lamento si mi atrevimiento es grande al seleccionar esto como regalo, sin embargo, siento que necesito hacerlo. Ojalá sea de tu agrado.


End file.
